


Anonymous Tip

by InternationalApocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Implied Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Identity, Other, Police, Pre-War, Pre-War United States (Fallout), Pregnancy, Secret Identity, implied communism, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalApocalypse/pseuds/InternationalApocalypse
Summary: The year is 2076. Boston, Massachusetts. The Red Menace, who vanished 5 years ago, has now been subordinated into a housewife named Nora. Echoes of their past manage to reach them while they are still on a leash held by the government. An old fling of theirs is in Boston. And the fiancée they set him up with is being hunted by the head of the worst crime family here. They have to warn someone.
Relationships: Jennifer Lands/Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine/Original Character(s), Nick Valentine/Original Nonbinary Character(s), Nonbinary Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 2





	Anonymous Tip

Red, or, 'Nora' now, dotted the last period with a tight circle. Hurried as they were, they took care in making their handwriting unrecognizable. The pen, a mass manufactured thing swiped from the bank, went into their shirt. They would dispose of it later.

_**Subordinates of Edward Winter are searching for the fiancée of detective Nick Valentine. They intend to harm her in retaliation for his role in Operation Winter's End.** _

They scanned the note one last time, then pinched it up from the edge of the sink they had written it against. Hm. The receipt paper had wrinkled sharply in their scarred hand, but didn't look like it tore. It was fine. Whoever did expensing for the police department would see the note after the doughnut delivery boy had already left.

"Are you done?" A hushed, nervous voice peeked out from behind them. "Sorry, I-I just, my boss might notice if I take too long to clean the bathroom." Red was in a rush too. Nate would be home wondering what took so long.

"Yeah." Red pressed the receipt into the short girl's shaking hands. "Thanks again," their eyes flickered briefly down to her name tag, "Alice." Red offered her a small smile. Their own Alice was taller, older, and not an employee at Slocum Joe's, but this Alice was brave like her. They slipped a few folded bills into her hands too. Not much, compared to what they used to be able to give, but it would buy her a few meals.

"Thank you sir. I- I mean ma'am. Or uh-"

Red shook their head let out a silent huff of laughter at that, allowing their eyes to light up for a brief second. Even visibly pregnant and wearing the face of a white woman, they got a 'sir or ma'am'. Just by merit of these scarred hands and the legend of The Red Menace. It almost made the ordeal funny.

"So they really do turn red..." Alice breathed, staring up at them in awe.

"Yeah." Someone was coming. Red slipped their gloves back on, along with that vapid, toothy smile they hated. Alice sensed the change and quickly stuffed the note and gift into her pockets, straightening up.

_Bang bang_. "We got customers!"

**Author's Note:**

> I think you all know how this ends. The warning doesn't make it to Valentine. Red just has to watch it happen.
> 
> This is my second fic featuring my OC "The Red Menace", a pre-war commie who finally ended up being nabbed by the government. Now they're supposed to be Nora. Red had to change their face and skin, but they kept the scars on their hands to remind themselves who they were.
> 
> Red recognized the name "Alice" because that was the name of their adoptive daughter back several lifetimes ago.


End file.
